A Fairy tale
by DaydreamerII
Summary: a parody of beauty and the beast
1. Chapter 1

A Fairy tale (Beauty and the beast parody)

Chapter one

"Let me tell you about my favorite story. The story of the Beauty and the Beast. Yes I know, you have heard of this story but this has a twist to it."

"The Beast was a good man but his life was surrounded by darkness. Events in his life has brought nothing but loneliness and despair into his life that he has no choice but to become a outcast. Everyone that would try to help him and to care about him , he pushed away.

"The Beauty was an angel of light. She came to this world to spread love and peace. She wanted everyone to have happiness. She was indeed a rare beauty."

"Now having that said. There was a big explosion with the watch tower. He was completely in shambles. So the Beast invited the whole group to stay with him , in his manor. But no one wanted to live there with him, no one but the beauty Diana. She most graciously took him up on his offer.

----------------------

"I don't know why you are going there Diana, he isn't the easiest to get along with."

"Clark, that may be but I know that he was very gracious to offer and he's a good person. Besides Clark I need a place to stay."

"You could always stay with me and Lois."

"Thank you Clark but no, I am not going to be a third wheel to a couple who wants their relationship to take off. You and Lois need your time together alone without me or anyone else to interfere."

"I'm telling you Diana , you will regret your decision."

"I'm not worried about it and neither should you."

-------------------------------------

Diana had changed into a nice shorts outfit, and made her way to the Wayne manor. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. She was greeted by an older man.

"yes miss?"

"I was told that I could stay here. Bruce had invited the whole league to stay."

"of course miss, wont you please come in?"

"Thank you Mr.?"

"No Mr., just plain Alfred."

Bruce came down the stairs and looked at Diana.

"I wouldn't ever call you plain Alfred. Nice to see you Diana, my home is yours."

Diana looked up at Bruce and smiled. "I really appreciate this Bruce."

"No worries Diana, If you would excuse me I should be on my way, I have a meeting within an hour at Wayne Enterprises."

Alfred picked up her suitcases and showed her the room where she would be staying.

"No one ever accepts his offers Miss. I am glad to see you have."

"Alfred, I am not like the others. I do believe in giving chances."

"Indeed Miss. You are welcomed to any part of the house except for his study Miss."

"Thank you Alfred."

He left and she saw the bed, It was huge and it looked so comfy. So she decided to unpack later and to lay down and rest. The bed was so soft that she fell asleep.

"


	2. Chapter 2

A fairy tale

Chapter 2

Diana woke up very relaxed. She never had such a good night sleep like she did last night. She climbed out of the big bed and put on a nice simple black dress. It was one of the only normal clothes that she had. She left her room and went down the hallway down into the kitchen.

Alfred was there preparing breakfast while Bruce was reading the paper.

"Good morning to you two." She said so cheerfully.

"Ahh Good morning Miss Diana, Care for one of my deluxe omelets?" Alfred cleared his throat., nothing happened. He did it again louder and glared at Bruce.

Bruce looked up and nodded his head into agreement. He got up and walked over to Diana and pulled her chair out for her.

"You look lovely this morning Diana. What is the occasion?"

"This is for you Bruce."

"For me? What do you mean Diana?"

"Well I figured you got tired of looking at me in my Wonder Woman outfit so I decided to wear this."

"Believe me Ill never tire of seeing you in ….."

Alfred clears his throat loudly and glares at Bruce into making him not finish his statement.

Diana stifles a giggle.

"So Bruce what are you up to today? Any free time to show me around the house?"

"I don't think…."

"He will be delighted to miss."

Bruce gives his adopted father a look and then gets up to offer Diana his arm.

She slips her arm into his and walks with him.

___________________

Bruce showed her all around then they came into the ballroom. He grabbed her hand and twirled her onto the dance floor.

Diana wrapped her other arm onto his neck and they danced .

"This is where the Wayne family has their social nights at. But sadly I had no reason to use this room for along time.

Diana watched Bruce, his eyes were searching hers. His lips came down and touched hers.


End file.
